Eternity
by miss emma cullen
Summary: It has been 6 years since Xavier and I got married. Nearly three years since I became permanently human. One and a half years since we moved from the house I had been living when we met. Now we live in a small cottage by the beach with two stories and a big back yard. Three months since Gabriel and Ivy left for another 'mission' in Greece. We are now 24. We live in a small cottage


It has been 6 years since Xavier and I got married. Nearly three years since I became permanently human. One and a half years since we moved from the house I had been living when we met. Now we live in a small cottage by the beach with two stories and a big back yard. Three months since Gabriel and Ivy left for another 'mission' in Greece. We are now 24. We live in a small cottage right by the beach in Venus Cove. Xavier volunteers for the army and I now work as a substitute teacher at the primary school.

I look out the window of my car as I pull into the drive; I glance out my window and spot Phantom running in the back beyond the white picket fence on the fluffy grass. Phantom is followed by a worn out Xavier trying to catch him. I jump out my car eager to see them both. The white lace dress that goes to my knees is soon covered in Phantoms fur.

'Hey babe!' Xavier greets me with a kiss.

'Hello' I give him a big bear hug and wrap my arms around his neck his arms melded in mine. Phantom barks jumping in between us.

'Is someone feeling left out?' I massage his ears, steal the ball in his mouth and throw it as far as I can and continue to embrace Xavier.

'Your mother and father are going to be here soon for dinner' I mumble into his ear.

Soon we are inside and both starting to prepare a roast chicken in our matching aprons. I start by chopping the potatoes glancing at Xavier as I do so. I get mesmerised by his beautiful hair and lightly stab the knife into my middle finger.

'Crap' I drop the knife and run my finger under cold water.

'You okay?' Xavier asks. He crept behind me and starting tickling my torso distracting me from the pain.

We were both sitting down on the couch my head in his lap when we heard a knock on the door. Phantom starts barking as we get up o greet Xavier's parents.

About a half an hour later we are all sitting round the table eating the roast. Conversations being thrown in every direction. After dinner we sit around and talk for hours. Suddenly I feel a tight squeeze in my stomach. I jolt to the bathroom and vomit into the marble toilet. Xavier comes rushing in.

'Beth are you all right? What happened?'

'Probably just food poisoning'

'Here' he said handing me a white, damp towel. I wiped my face, leaned over the sink that matched the toilet as and inhaled the water rushing from the tap as Xavier flushed. I squeezed the toothpaste onto my brush and shoved it in my mouth forcefully.

When we emerged from the bathroom Xavier's family was waiting at the door ready to go.

'Sorry guys,' I apologised 'I hope I didn't ruin your night'

'Don't be stupid Beth, I hope you get better soon' Bernie replied with full concern

'Thanks' I shuffle upstairs and hop into bed. Easily drifting off to sleep.

'To much wine' Peter said laughing, happy as usual as I made my way up the twisting stairs. I listened to Xavier say good night as I got changed and hoped into bed.

There is light streaming through the room. I pull the flower patterned feather quilt over my head and groan. 'What time is it?'

'Nine' Xavier emerges from the bathroom, his mouth full of Listerine. He is dressed and ready for work.

'Your late and so am I' I say sitting up.

'Lie down Beth, I called your work telling them you were sick and called my work to be in late.' I worked at the primary school in Venus Cove teaching the students French and Xavier became a doctor as predicted but he worded for the Army. 'I wanted to be here when you woke up. In sickness and in health, remember?' I smile gratefully at him and drop back my head crashing into the pillow.

'So how did you sleep angel?' He came and sat on the bed next to me.

'Great' I roll over and try to go back to sleep.

I hear a chuckle come from Xavier 'I love you Beth'

'I love you to Xav'

I drift off into a light daze until 11:00 when I get dressed into a pair of light grey tracksuit pants and one of Xavier's white t-shirt. Underneath I have on a light blue bikini. I potter down the stairs and make myself a cup of herbal tea that I have grown to love. Phantom wakes up and looks at me. His big brown eyes. He walks to the glass bi-fold doors and lifts his paw to scratch it. I walk over with the cup of tea in my hands open the door for him and follow him into the back yard only when he stops to do his business I keep walking to the beach. Eventually I stop at the shoreline and sit down. I look out onto the amazing blue ocean. It makes me feel peaceful. The weather is absolutely perfect not a cloud in the sky and the sun shining. I look out as far as I can and realise there are dolphins swimming, jumping playfully.

I could honestly be the luckiest girl in the world. I have everything I ever-wanted right here in front of me. I slowly recline my back until I am lying down on the beach looking up to the clear sky. I think of Gabriel and Ivy. They come and go into Venus Cove I feel I hardly ever get to see them. I miss them. I don't know what happened last night nobody else got sick. I think back to when I was kidnapped into Hades. I have had so many memories and finally Xavier and I can just be ourselves.

I potter around the house all day long after going to the beach, cleaning, doing the washing and preparing dinner for tonight. I was going to make it a romantic dinner with just Xavier and I had organised a picnic. The hot summer breeze floated through the open doors. After a while of staying in the house I needed to get out so I went upstairs put on a pair of blue Niki shorts and a black tank top and took phantom for a walk. We walked into the main village buying some bread for tonight. Instead of going back through town I wanted to go back via the shore. I walked passed Sweethearts, which used to be a special place for Xavier and I, but we didn't go there much anymore. When I finally reached the beach I took off my shoes and let Phantom free. I widened my step so that I was only stepping on the wooden planks that made a trail to the sand. When I reached the water I felt the cool rush against my ankles. In the distance my vision caught on two figures, as I grew closer I recognized the figure to be Molly. My pace fastened. But who was the other person?

'Hi Beth!'

'Hey' my arms wrapped around her neck. I took a step back and examined the male next to her.

'Sorry I'm so rude! This is Leo.'

'Hi' said Leo. I raised my arm and threw a friendly smile at him.

Molly squealed and gave a quick jump up and down. 'Lets go get a coffee'

Soon we were sitting down at Hole in the Wall, a small Italian café just off the beach. The chai latte in my hands sent heat waves through me. Phantom was on his lead lying down under my seat.

'Beth and I went to school together, we are best friends' Molly exclaimed to Xavier.

'So Beth what do you do for work?'

'I work at the local primary school as a substitute teacher.' I looked at his wavy dark brown hair. And green eyes. He seemed nice. Molly was always looking for love.

'So how did you meet?' I asked trying to spark conversation

'We actually met in Costa Rica' Molly was nodding at Leo. She went away last month on a trip all around the world.

'We have been trying to take things slow.' So they were dating, of course.

'Oh yeah, so you two are together?' I asked clarifying

'Yep' they both looked deeply into each other and I let out a small groan, even though I felt happy for her.

'So are you with anyone Beth?' Asked Leo although the question was more directed at Molly.

'Yeah, Beth is married!' Molly said.

'What does your husband do?'

'Xavier is a doctor in the army,'

Awhile later I had left and run home from the cafe. I raised my hand and wiped my moist forehead. I went inside filled up Phantoms water and had a shower.

By the time I was out Xavier had returned from work. When I came down stairs I saw the back of him sitting at the island his soft dark blond hair naturally sitting in place. He was in an unfamiliar slouch. As he heard me emerge he swung around on the bar stool and reached his arms out for a hug. Neither of us said anything, he sat and I stood just holding each other. We stayed that way for what felt like forever and I never wanted to let go, but when he pulled back he held me by my shoulders and looked at me. There was a sadness that had not been there this morning in his turquoise eyes.

'I love you' He told me wholeheartedly.

'I love you too! I have a special night planned for us' I told him warily not wanting to bring up his mood. I pushed it to the back of my mind and lead him to have a shower.

When he was done I was ready to go and dressed in a cornflour blue skirt and ¾ sleeved white top. I had put Phantom out, locked the house, laid Xavier's clothes on his bed and had the picnic all ready. When we were in the car he was eager to know where we were going. I kept silent and drove to a small park on the top of a hill behind a forest.

The view was unreal; all of Venus Cove and the ocean was, in a panorama view. I lay the blanket down and set up the plastic crockery and cutlery with food and a glass of wine. As Xavier got out of the car he sat with his knees up and elbows resting on them, he leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. The soft touch of his lips sent shivers down my back.

'Beth,' He started.

I knew where he was going; he was going to tell me something I didn't want to hear. 'Shhh, tell me later'

We were entwined in one another by the end of the minute. I was getting a sense of déjà vu. The very first time we had done it had been in a forest in the middle of nowhere, we were chasing from the sevens before I was human. Now half off the blanket we were on the cold stone, Xavier started to tickle me and a childish giggle escaped my mouth.

I woke to the sound of sirens; jerking myself up I scanned the sight. We were still at the park. We had fallen asleep. I look down at Xavier. His beautiful hair spread across the picnic blanket. 'Morning' He said his eyes still shut.

'Hey, have you been up long?'

'Nope just woke up when you did. Bad dream?'

'No, no its just the sirens woke me.' I leaned down and kissed his forehead.

'Beth,' He opened his eyes I knew what I had been dreading was about to come out. It might not even be that bad, I told myself. 'I got a job offer.'

'Xavier that's great!' why had I been afraid of this? Because he hadn't finished.

'Working for the army as a doctor in Afghanistan, only for two months though.'

Two months. I freeze. I can't process my thoughts properly. My stomach jumps up into my throat making it impossible to breath. The lump grows. I open my mouth to spit out words but nothing escapes. I stop for a few minutes and sit there controlling my breathing. Eventually I close my eyes and put my hand in Xavier's soft touch. 'It's okay. It's a great opportunity and it's your job. You'll be fine and you have to promise to keep in contact with me. It's only two months.' When I mention the time he is going to be gone for I stop. I will just worry about him. Every time we are apart nothing good can come out of it.

At this point we are sitting up. Xavier grabbed my arms to steady me. 'Beth I don't have to go if your uncomfortable with this or you don't want me to.'

'Xavier. No. You are going to go and save peoples lives, you will write to me every chance you have and will tell me everything and most importantly you are going to remember just how much I love you.' He opened his mouth to object looking confused but I held my finger to his lip and kissed him on the cheek. I then turned around to clean up last nights dinner.

After that night my life had been full of concern and prayers for Xavier. He was going to leave this afternoon. He was downstairs talking to Molly and Wesley saying goodbye. I escaped to go upstairs to our room and placed the purchased paper and stationary on top of his bag. I was unsure if he was able to take it with him or not but either way it was an indication that when I said keep in contact with me I was being serious.

Soon it was just Xavier and I at the small airport half an hour drive from Venus Cove. Wesley was waiting in the car for me to keep me distracted after he left.

I looked up into his sparkling, azure eyes. Even though I knew he was going to miss me I could see anticipation and excitement for what might happen in the next eight weeks. He placed his soft touch on both of my shoulders steadying me. He said nothing as he tilted my head up and made our lips meet. He then pulled me closer to him by my waist. I could smell his coconut body wash mixed with laundry powder. This scent had always been purely Xavier.

'I'm going to miss you Beth.'

'I'll miss you more'

'I highly doubt that.' A vague voice I barley heard called for Xavier. He pulled us apart and looked at my face as if he were studying it. My eyes scanned over every detail of his face I never wanted it to be just a memory.

Every wrinkle.

Every freckle.

His blue eyes.

His red lips.

His slightly upturned nose.

His right eyebrow that always bounced up when curious.

His hair made from silk.

The pride he wore in his posture

Everything about him. It was addictive. I could not look away.

'Beth.' He whispered bringing me back from my daze. 'Keep safe. I love you so much, I will never stop loving you for all eternity' He planted a firm kiss in between my brows.

The ride home was pain. It was silent. It felt that every centimetre we drove in the opposite direction to Xavier a string attached to my heart was being torn.

The first week felt like a never-ending, dreary movie. Until Sunday, when the first letter arrived.

_My dearest Beth,_

_I made you two promises. Both I am determined to keep. One; that I will write to you every chance I have and two; that I will keep safe. _

_By the time this gets to you I will have been gone for a week. Only one week. It seems like an eternity of missing you. But the good news is now we only have seven weeks apart now. I can't tell you where I am but all you need to know for the moment is that I am safe and have made some decent friends. _

_The first day I arrived here an injured soldier had been shot in the thigh. I was assigned to help him. My first thought was, shouldn't this be a nurse's job? But when I saw the man I felt as if I could relate to him. He had made a promise to stay alive to someone and whoever that may be it was no longer his job. He was only 22 years old. The look on his face it was like the look you last gave me before you went to heaven. He was becoming unaware. The man is now in a coma, for now he is safe. But I cannot stop thinking about him, or any injured soldier. All they have done is good to the country I hardly feel like this is fair._

_Beth I know you in the past week you will have done nothing besides the basic necessary jobs. I'm telling you I want you to go out and live. Don't act like I'm not there. Before I left, I organised your next Wednesday night. I have left four tickets under the fruit bowl in the kitchen to go to the Venus Cove Festival. Take whom ever you desire and make me one promise take lots of photos when I am gone so I know what I have missed out on. _

_I love you Bethany Woods._

_Xavier xoxo_

_P.S Only seven weeks until I see your pretty face again._

My heart suddenly felt fuzzy and warm. I felt like Xavier was standing right here next to me. I missed him. I yearned to hold him and feel his touch. I walked over to the fruit bowl and lifted it up. Sure enough there were four, rectangular tickets for the Venus Cove Festival. It was an annual event that I had never attended to before and in a small town like this that was a crime. I thought about who I might take, Molly, her partner? No. I was going to have a good time and that couldn't be done spending the night talking to a stranger with absolutely nothing fascinating about him. Wesley he was always great fun. Molly, Wesley and one more person. I made a small list in my head. But whom? Then it clicked Bella a close friend from my work.


End file.
